Unintentional Date
by Xerianna
Summary: A good ol' Max/Zack shipper but if you don't like that idea then please be warned. Also no intentional of character bashing to Logan was meant just a a characters personal view
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Part 1: - ...  
  
Zack watched her apartment window from outside, light rain fell from the sky but he didn't mind. He wasn't ready to just walk back into her life again without being sure that he knew why he was really here in Seattle to see her.  
After she helped him escape from Lydecker and his men, he had felt angrier about leaving her then he normally had. He knew how stubborn she could be and he also knew that he had already told him twice before that she wouldn't leave Seattle.  
  
So why was here then? There was no reason he had to convince her to leave; even lying about the danger she was in wouldn't budge her. Getting rid of Logan wasn't an option either because he was sure that the day Max discovered the truth would be the day that she'd turn her back on him forever. But Zack had thought about taking Logan out, he was the block between him and Max a real pain in the ass.  
Zack didn't know why Max helped the guy, putting her beautiful life on the line for an egocentric man that didn't know his hand from his ass. Zack felt the anger in him rise like unwanted bile before he closed his eyes and tried to find some focus.  
  
The rain started to get heavier and Zack had two choices, either leave or walk into Max's apartment and face her. After a moment Zack rolled his bike in the apartment block and caught the elevator to the floor level where Max's apartment resided. Once there he slowly walked down the hallway to her apartment door, the hallway seemed unusually long and he felt like he was moving further away from where he wanted to be. Pulling his motorcycle back onto its stand he stood staring at the wooden door with his arms folded. With a quick sigh he raised his hand about to knock on the door when it was suddenly pulled open away from him. He looked up into the face of Max's friend from work; the one that always gave him distrustful looks like he had killed her cat or something.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked harshly and for a moment Zack almost forgot his voice.  
  
"Is Max in?" He replied eventually with a little cough to clear his throat, he saw the twinkle in her eye as she obviously realised how uncomfortable she was making him feel. Mission accomplished it screamed, like she had at quota of male victims to punish.  
  
"Who are you talking to boo?" a familiar voice asked from somewhere in the apartment and Zack watched as she came into view just behind her friend.   
  
"Mr-I-have-many-names and kiss other bosses butt's before pissing them off for a week is here to see you" Original Cindy answered her best friend before walking past Zack and heading for the elevator.  
  
Zack looked at Max and couldn't help but smile; she was dressed in a pair of tight black trousers and a red sports vest. She had some grease on her hands and face and so he figured that she'd been working on her bike.  
  
"Zack, what are you doing here?" She asked with a soft smile that quickly hardened as if she'd just remembered their last encounter.  
  
"I was just passing and thought that I'd check in and say hi" Zack lied; he'd travelled here from seeing Jondy.  
  
"Well I guess that you should come in, can I get you a drink or something? Maybe a towel to dry off with?" Max queried as she studied his appearance carefully.  
  
"Thanks a coffee would be good. So how've ya been Max?" Zack asked as his eyes landed on her cute butt as it moved from side to side as she walked into the kitchen area of her apartment and put some water onto boil.  
  
"You know me, I survive. Didn't think that I'd be seeing you again so soon after last time" Max answered as she glanced up at him, he met her eyes quickly.  
  
"I was harsh and I'm sorry, you know that I worry about you being here in Seattle after everything that's happened" Zack explained as he caught the towel she suddenly threw at him.  
  
"I'm a big girl Zack, you should stop treating me like a kid" Max retorted as he rubbed his wet hair and skin.  
  
"I saw Jondy last week, she had a beautiful baby girl" Zack told her with a smile, he wanted to keep the exchange between them light.  
  
"Really? What did she call her? Do you have any pictures?" Max asked all at once, the excitement and happiness clearly apparent in her voice  
  
"I don't have any pictures because we didn't get chance before I left but next time I'll remember to ask for some. She called her daughter Max just like she said that she would" Zack answered with a smile as he folded the towel and placed it down on the counter.  
  
Max was just finishing stirring the drinks before she came towards him and held one out for him to take. Which he did with thanks and a warm grateful smile. They both moved to sit on the sofa, where Max turned off the stereo before taking a sip of her steaming hot drink.  
  
"How long are you in the city for this time?" Max asked without looking up from her cup.  
  
"Depends" Zack answered simply and that caught Max's attention  
  
"On what?" she asked him, her eyes searching his face for answers that he wouldn't let her find some easily.  
  
"Oh just this and that, I have a few things that I want to look into but other then that I just thought it might be good to check in on you" Zack answered but her expression told him that she wasn't buying his story.  
  
"Zack since when do you just think that it might be a good idea to pop by? How many times did you tell me that it's too dangerous for any of us to meet and be together? Not forgetting that I'm the reckless one who never gets an invite to other X5 parties" Max replied with a small pout that she tried to quickly replace with a frown.  
  
"Some things in my life are in a spout of change at the moment so why don't you just relax and get use to it?" Zack asked with a huge grin and after the surprised look had gone from her face, she playfully punched his arm and let out a chuckle.  
  
"No orders boy wonder" she laughed and he couldn't help but join in. He felt more relaxed then he ever had and he knew that it was mostly because of her, she broke down his defences with just a simple smile.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Zack asked suddenly sitting forward and putting his mug on the wooden table before them.  
  
"Actually I am, why what do you have in mind?" Max replied  
  
"Pizza and a beer?" Zack suggested   
  
"You, Pizza and beer in one whole sentence? Now I know that you're up to something" Max laughed  
  
"Isn't that what normal people our age do?" Zack asked  
  
"Actually on a Saturday night normal people like us are hanging out at the Crash getting drunk or laid" Max answered taking another sip of her drink  
  
"In what particular order?" Zack asked with a mischievous grin and Max couldn't believe what she was hearing.   
  
Was this the same Zack who was always so up his own butt to realise that the world does actually turn and that ships don't just fall off the edge?  
  
"You want to go out?" She asked   
  
"I think that I'm up for the challenge" Zack answered watching her get to her feet slowly.  
  
"It's not some mission Zack, it's meant to be called 'fun'. You do know what that is don't you?" Max asked cheekily  
  
"If I get confused I'm sure that you can put me back on the right track" Zack answered before reaching to push a fallen lock of hair from her face. Her breath seemed to catch as his fingers gently brushed over her warm skin, their eyes met before she suddenly coughed and moved away from him.  
  
"Let me just put some different clothes on" she said as she walked towards what he presumed to be her bedroom. Zack moved to the bathroom to take a look at himself in the mirror before splashing some cold water on his flushed face. After drying his face, he took of his jacket to reveal a white shirt underneath which he was wearing a tight maroon coloured top.  
  
"To many layers Zack" he whispered to himself before removing his shirt and placing it over a towel railing nearby. When he was happy with his appearance, he grabbed his jacket and headed back out into the main room.  
  
Max stood before her railing of clothes and let out a frustrated sigh, why couldn't she find anything to wear? She was only going to hang out at the Crash after all, but then again Zack was going with her...Why did that make it feel different? She frowned before finally reaching for her light blue, hipster cargo trousers and white, scarf style camisole top before getting dressed. She quickly spruced her out of control hair before putting a spot of make up on. Zack was looking out of her apartment window when she emerged from her room, her silent steps caught his attention and he smiled when he saw her.  
  
She felt her face flush with emotions that she hadn't expected to get from his gaze but they were there and now she had to face them.  
  
"Ready?" he asked her and she nodded with a smile before they left her apartment and headed towards the Crash....  
  
  
  
The Crash was filled with people like it was every Saturday and Max got their jackets hung safely behind the bar before she ordered two bottles of beer. She looked around for a familiar face but not even Sketchy graced the Crash this Saturday night, which was highly unusual. Turning her attention back to Zack who was taking a large swig of the beer she had just given him.  
  
"Take it easy, I don't want to have to carry you home" she joked and he gave her a small smile before nodding towards the free pool table.  
  
"Care to take me on?" He asked and she just rolled her eyes before leading him over to meet his doom.  
  
"This place isn't actually that bad, I've seen worse" Zack commented as they played their first game, Max was currently two balls off the black and he hadn't even had a shot.  
  
"I like it" she grinned before potting the eight ball in the bottom left hand pocket. Zack met her gaze and just smiled before racking the balls back up and taking the cue from her hand, their fingertips brushing.  
  
"My turn to break" he said before bending over the table to take aim. Max stood back a little to take in the view before chuckling inwardly as she realised what she was doing. Zack was good-looking and man did he have a fine butt! She hadn't had chance before to really pay attention to what was right before her eyes but right now she was taking the sights in for all its glory. Seeing that he was about to pot the eight ball, she leaned closer and pinched his bum before whispering 'Bad luck' in his ear as he completely miss-cued.  
  
"That wasn't fair!" he retorted as she took the cue and moved to the other side of the table.  
  
"Life isn't" she grinned before sinking the last ball. She stood holding the cue in one hand whilst the other rested on her left hip, she watched as he took another sip of his beer. It was nice to see him relaxed and not spending the whole time looking over his shoulder.  
  
"How about we catch a seat?" he suggested and she nodded before placing the cue on the table and walking towards him grabbing her beer on the way. Music played in the background as they both just stared at other for some time; it was as if they were trying to read each other's thoughts.  
  
"What do you wanna do now?" they said at the same time before laughing.  
  
"Let me get us some more beer" Zack offered as he stood and walked over towards the bar. Max watched him and couldn't help but feel content, she was spending quality time with one of her fellow X5's and it was even better because it just happened to be Zack. After all that had happened between them it was only now that they finally seemed to be connecting, her feelings for him were deepening with every moment that they spent together. She wouldn't be so quick to let him know that though because she knew that he would soon be leaving again like he had every other time.  
  
"I thought you said that you weren't hanging out tonight?" her best friend Original Cindy's voice said suddenly and Max turned to smile at her.  
  
"There was a change of plan" Max answered as he gaze moved to where Zack was waiting to be served. Original Cindy followed her friends' gaze to see the man of the hour.  
  
"You're hanging with that? I thought you said he was firmly in Max's space of hell after last time?" she asked with a frown.  
  
"Things change I guess" Max smiled and Original Cindy let out a troubled sigh.  
  
"Don't tell me that he's working your thing for you boo...he's trouble with a capital 'I'm warning you'" Cindy replied.  
  
"Feel free to say 'I told you so' when he goes" Max smiled and Cindy gave her a quick hug  
  
"Place is all yours tonight if you need it" She whispered before walking away as Max was about to correct her. Zack and her were just hanging out like friends do, nothing else right? Yeah whom was she kidding?  
Zack returned with a pitcher of ale and two glasses before sitting down and pouring them both a drink.  
  
"I thought that this would save us getting up to the bar so much" he said with a smile and Max said nothing as she simply smiled back. A song came on that Max liked and she got up to take Zack's hand who in turn looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Dancing is fun and I ordered you to a heavy dose" Max smiled before dragging him onto the dance floor. She began to move her body to the rhythm of the beat whilst Zack just stood looking at her and everybody else around him.  
  
"Maybe I should just watch" he said about to walk away but Max grabbed his arm pulling him close to her as she moved one leg in between his, her hands on his hips trying to get his body moving along with hers and the music. She didn't realise just how close they were until her eyes locked with hers, as his body started moving easily with the music. For some reason though she didn't pull away but instead let the music control their movements as they started laughing and having a good time.  
  
"I told you this was easy" Max said to him over the music as another fast Latino track came on.  
  
"You were right about this being fun" Zack returned before moving away to grab her hand and spin her around. She laughed loudly before letting him twist her around once more. Other people on the dance floor moved to sit down as more fast tracks came on but Max and Zack continued to have a good time and make the most of the time together.  
  
Eventually a slow song came on and Max turned to walk away but Zack gently took her arm and pulled her close to his body as he gave her a smile. 'I love the way you love' by Beth Orton played in the background as Max finally rested her head on his chest and let out a small sigh, Zack rested his chin against her head and smelt the sweet smell of her peach and mango shampoo. He could feel her heart racing in time with his and closed his eyes for a moment to savour the beauty of something that he would never let himself normally feel.  
  
"Zack" she said softly and he moved his head to look at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
  
"Nothing I just wanted to say how much I've enjoyed tonight...being with you...like this" Max answered slowly.  
  
"I've had a great time too, thank you for showing me your world" Zack whispered softly as he found himself drowning in her glistening, dark eyes. He wasn't sure who made the first move but as his lips softly caressed over hers, a jolt of electricity shot down his spine making every hair on his body stand on end. It was as if time froze as he felt her hands slide up his back to caress his neck and face as their mouths explored each other's more deeply. He slid his own hands up her back to grasp her hair, not wanting her to pull away from this magical embrace. As their kiss slowed once more the wave of passion only subdued for just a moment, he cupped her face before slowly pulling away a small distance to look at her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed and her face full of incredible passion that just screamed out to his body. They opened slowly and she smiled as he also smiled in return at her.  
  
"Hey" she said  
  
"Hey" he replied before they finished their dance and moved back to their table. They sat in silence just looked at each other intently, after five minutes Max stood and grabbed Zack pulling him towards the bar where they got their jackets before rushing him back to her apartment.  
  
No sooner had Max kicked the door closed and chucked her jackets across the room had she pulled Zack into her arms and kissed his lips passionately expertly drawing a response although he needed no coaxing. He lifted her easily as they fell back against the door, his strong legs holding them both up as his hands slid around back to removed her top. Their kiss never braking as his fingers danced over her burning skin, her soft moans catching between breaths.   
Max pushed them away from the door as she moved her feet back to the ground letting her own hands slide under his top to feel his rippling muscles that were hidden underneath. Feeling impatient she grabbed the neckline of his top and ripped it clean down the front before breaking the kiss to move her lips to his chest. Zack ran his hands through her hair before pulling her face back up to his where he continued the passionate kiss.  
  
Clothes were removed easily as they made their way in the bedroom where Zack placed her gently on to the bed. He broke the kiss the kiss and trailed his tongue down over her chin and down to her navel before she giggled and grabbed him before rolling him over onto his back. As she kissed every inch of his body she looked down at his face with a small smile. She was about to say something when he raised a finger to her lips before pulling her down to steal another kiss.  
  
It was dawn before she realised and as Max turned to see Zack fast asleep she couldn't help but smile, not all of them were gifted with shark DNA. She slowly crept out of bed and headed for the shower where she let hot water caress of her aching body. Last night with Zack had been pretty wild and they had done things that even she thought were impossible. A smile played on her face as her mind flashed back to those moments and she felt her cheeks heat up a moment later as she blushed.   
She dried off and pulled on a pair of shorts and a vest before heading out to the kitchen area to make some breakfast. As she buttered some toast, hands suddenly slid over her shoulders making her skin tingle. Lips then caressed her neck as his hands held hers still before her. After teasing her some more he finally let her turn around where their lips instantly find the others. He picked her up and carried her over to the kitchen side before sweeping it clear with one arm and placing her down on it. His lips were on her neck and his hands moving to remove her top before they both suddenly heard the door open and looked to see Cindy.  
  
"Cindy!" Max exclaimed as she pushed Zack's hands away and blushed before climbing down from the side.  
  
"Please don't tell me you actually took my offer up?" Cindy asked with surprise and Max glanced at Zack before glaring down at the floor.  
  
"I should put some clothes on" Zack said and Max looked to see him stood with only a tiny towel covering...well not very much actually.  
  
"Please do" Cindy replied and Max couldn't help but chuckle before pinching his bum as he walked past.  
  
"You look happy" Cindy pointed out and Max moved back to take a sip of her coffee before humming 'I love how you love me' By Beth Orton.  
  
"I had a good time" She replied eventually  
  
"So I see boo, he'll break your heart though" Cindy sighed  
  
"Maybe" Max said simply before hugging her friend and returning to her room....  
  
The End.  



	2. Steps of Uncertainty

Title: Steps of Uncertainty  
Author: Xerianna  
Disclaimer: I owe nothing to do with Dark Angel and only wish that i owned Zack :o)  
Description: This is the Sequel to 'Unintentional date' and i know that its been a while in coming  
but i didn't want to just write anything...although don't i always?  
  
  
Max walked back into her bedroom to find Zack still sleeping peacefully. His calm expression brought  
a happy one to her own face, she'd never seen him like this and for that one moment Max  
decided that she could live there for all eternity  
His eyes suddenly shot open as he sat up with a gasp. Max watched his chest heave up an down as his gaze  
darted about the room in momentary confusion.  
  
"Its all right Zack, you're safe" Max said softly as she climbed onto the bed beside him. He  
looked at her for a moment before realisation and relief spread across his beautiful face. A  
hand, his, slid over her bare legs before moving up to cup her face.  
  
"How could I not feel safe when I look into those beautiful eyes of yours?" he asked but his  
mouth quickly silenced any reply that Max might have.  
  
"You realise what kind of mess this has put us in don't you Zack?" Max asked as they slowly  
pulled apart.  
  
"Right now, in this moment the only mess i'm thinking about is the ruffled bed sheets" Zack  
smiled.  
  
"Its lovely to hear you say that Zack but it isn't who you are and you know it. I just want to   
to be clear on a few things before i let my heart get trampled on" Max explained her gaze  
never wavering from his.  
  
"Max i wish that i could promise you a happy ending, God knows you deserve that but i can't.  
I don't want to make promises that i can't keep with you" Zack replied  
  
"I don't expect a happy ending Zack, i just expect assurances that what i'm doing is the   
right thing to do" Max said with a small smile.  
  
"Does it feel right?" Zack asked  
  
"You don't know how right it feels" Max answered in barely a whisper  
  
"All my life you were the one bright thing, the light at the end of the dark, monster filled  
tunnel. From the moment that I got you that red balloon i knew there could never be  
anyone else, your my Maxie" Zack explained smiling brightly.  
  
"This moment of weakness is really sweet but it doesn't answer my question. Where is this  
heading Zack?" Max asked  
  
"I...I don't know. You know that i can't stay and yet you won't leave with me either" Zack  
answered.  
  
"Sucks doesn't it?" Max asked with a sad chuckle  
  
"Yeah it does" Zack nodded in agreement.  
  
"I guess that parting now is better than further down the line when i might hate you for  
leaving me" Max said  
  
"You're right of course but i'll always be here for you" Zack stated  
  
"I know and maybe that's why this doesn't hurt so much. We'll see each other from time to  
time anyway." Max smiled  
  
"You can bet on that" Zack said before lightly kissing her forehead.  
  
By that afternoon he was gone and Max found herself watching the rain slide down the outside  
of her apartment window.  
  
"You should have gone with him" Original Cindy's voice said suddenly  
  
"I can't leave, what will you and Logan do without me?" Max asked with a smile  
  
"Miss you like crazy...but we'd survive. If the man makes my boo so happy then he deserves  
you more" Original Cindy explained.  
  
"Maybe its better this way, we're both happy and the future is ours to look out for" Max replied.  
  
"True but happiness doesn't wait around honey, you should know that better than anyone" Original  
Cindy said  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Max asked jokingly  
  
"Never boo, you were, are and always will be my girl" Original Cindy stated  
  
"Stop it before i cry" Max chuckled as she moved to hug her friend  
  
"Too late" Original Cindy said as she looked at Max's wet cheeks.  
  
"When he comes back i'll consider leaving but not now, i'm not ready" Max said  
  
"When you are just make sure that you tell me in person I don't want no 'Dear John' letter   
sista" Original Cindy explained  
  
"I wouldn't do that to you" Max replied.  
  
Six months passed and Max was just coming home from work when she saw Tinga and Critt stood   
by her front door.  
  
"What the hell are you both doing here?" she asked them as she rushed to hug them both.  
  
"We were passing through Seattle and just thought that we'd check on our Maxie. How   
have you been?" Tinga asked  
  
"Good, you guys?" Max replied  
  
"Can't complain, Zack sends his love" Critt answered  
  
"How is our fearless leader?" Max asked  
  
"Missing his girl" Zack's voice suddenly answered and Max spun on her heel at the sound of  
him.  
  
"How come you're all in the city? I'm not really buying the whole 'just passing through'   
story" Max grinned  
  
"We've decided that we want to end our running once and for all. We're going to Wyoming  
to take down Manticore" Tinga answered  
  
"Are you serious? Just the four of us?" Max asked as she unlocked her apartment door and   
pushed it open to see the other seven escapee's including Jace who had obviously delivered  
her baby.  
  
"No, the eleven of us" Critt answered as Max stood in shock.  
  
"I wish that Brinn could be with us" Zack said  
  
"Don't worry, after this she will be" Tinga smiled in return as she clasped his shoulder.  
  
There they were, ten of the twelve successful escapee's from '09', Ben was obviously not  
alive to join them and Brin had been returned to Manticore. They had Jace now though and  
it was good to see her again.  
  
"Do we have a plan?" Max asked  
  
"Not yet but it won't take us long. How are you Max?" Jondy asked  
  
You dyed your hair" Max pointed out to Jondy as she remembered the girl who was now a red  
head had once been blonde.  
  
"Like it? I thought that it might help keep my identity a secret" Jondy smiled  
  
"Looks real good, so I guess we should get a plan together" Max suggested.  
  
Pizza was ordered for the hungry group and after a shower, Max wen to her room to  
change only to find Zack sat on her bed waiting.  
  
"Was this your idea?" she asked him as she quickly pulled on some clothes  
  
"Mostly but the others were given a choice to be in on this. If you're having second  
thoughts just say" Zack answered  
  
"Its not about having second thoughts Zack, taking down Manticore could mean us getting  
captured or killed. Are you sure that we're ready for something this big?" Max asked him  
  
"We were born ready Max, isn't it time to stop running? To maybe settle down like some of   
the others? Don't you want that?" Zack replied  
  
"Of course i'd like that but not everyone gets what they want do they? I just think that  
we might be rushing into this thats all" Max answered  
  
"You shouldn't worry, everything will be fine. I won't let them capture or hurt you" Zack insisted  
  
"I can't believe that we're all together after so much time apart, its a little surreal  
really" Max chuckled  
  
"I know what you mean, maybe after this we'll be able to do it more often" Zack suggested  
  
"That'd be nice but I still don't feel good about this plan to take out Manticore" Max explained.  
  
"By this time next week you and I could be hanging together whenever we liked" Zack grinned  
  
"As long as we're successful that is" Max said  
  
"Always the doubter" Zack laughed  
  
"Thats me, I guess that we should get back to the others" Max suggested  
  
"In a minute, i just want us to take a moment together. I missed you, all these months  
the memories of that night together made me feel alive again" Zack explained  
  
"It also made you come up this crazy plan" Max smiled  
  
"This is your fault then?" Zack asked  
  
"Uh Uh don't even try to blame this on me Zack" Max answered before heading for the door.  
  
"Did you ever once think about me?" Zack asked just before she could reach the door. Slowly  
she turned back to face him.  
  
"Would it make a difference if you knew?" Max asked in return  
  
"A difference to whom or what? My feelings for you when we shared that time together six  
months ago have never changed. I never had doubts about what i wanted, my life i've spent  
protecting the group but now we have a chance to stop hiding. With Manticore gone, i can  
live in one place, the same place as my heart" Zack answered  
  
"Which would be?" Max asked trying to keep her tone flat  
  
"With you Maxie, then you wouldn't have to leave your friends or work behind. Maybe  
Normal will forgive me and offer me another job" Zack answered with a grin.  
  
"Or he might just ban you from coming to Jam Pony all together" Max said as she pulled open  
the door.  
  
The rest of the group were talking happily together, exchanging life stories and experiences.  
Max looked upon them fondly just as she felt Zack's arm slide about her waist as if  
reassuring her that he was still there.  
  
"Lets take this bitch down" She told him  
  
"All right people" Lets plan Manticore's demise" Zack said loudly catching everyone's   
attention. Cheers and whistles came back in response. 


End file.
